


and i want it so bad

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“The minute that my left hand meets your waistAnd then I watch your facePut my finger on your tongue‘Cause you love to taste, yeah”Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood





	and i want it so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



The club that they’re in is packed, and between the drinks and the people dancing around them, even in his crop top Koushi is already hot. He also looks hot, he knows, because he can feel all the eyes on him as he dances, including Tanaka’s, which are arguably the most important. Koushi can see him across the club, near the bar, waiting for drinks and watching him carefully, and so Koushi puts a little more wiggle into his hips. It’s another half a song before a bartender approaches Tanaka, and then another whole one before he’s finally walking over with drinks in hand.

Koushi takes one and sips at it delicately, completely the opposite of Tanaka, who downs his in two powerful swallows, leaving the newly empty glass on a nearby table. Then he presses himself up behind Koushi, moving sinuously along with the beat, guiding Koushi along with him. It’s nice, to be together like this, to have a night out where they both have fun. Koushi spins in Tanaka’s arms, until they’re face to face, and takes another sip of his drink. He rests one hand on Tanaka’s hip, and leans in to press their cheeks together.

Someone laughs loudly next to them and steps backwards without looking, knocking into them and splashing Koushi’s drink over his hand. He finishes it quickly while Tanaka waves off the stuttering apologies, dropping the glass on the table and looking around for something to wipe his sticky fingers on. He doesn’t find anything, which isn’t really a surprise, and he doesn’t particularly want to wade through the crowd just to get a napkin. He almost has his hand to his own mouth when he notices how Tanaka is staring at him.

There’s hunger there, and something else Koushi doesn’t quite have a name for, but he knows he likes. His fingers are in Tanaka’s mouth almost before he realizes, and his very blood lights itself on fire in his veins as his other hand clenches at Tanaka’s hip. Koushi’s world narrows to them and them alone, and the only sound he can hear is the beat of his heart in his ears. Tanaka’s mouth is hotter than he can ever remember feeling, and his eyes are dark and wanting. He doesn’t notice dropping his hand to Tanaka’s other hip, or sliding it up under his shirt from there.

He does notice their tongues meeting, notices how fiercely Tanaka kisses him. He notices when his back hits a wall, and abruptly, remembers that whatever they want to be doing should be done somewhere much more private, not against a wall in a club with far too many lights. Tanaka finally pulls away, leaving Koushi breathless, chest heaving, looking down at him like he’s the only thing in the world. Koushi grins and slides their hands together before tugging Tanaka behind him out the door, determined to get somewhere with a bed and a locking door.

The night is going even better than he’d planned, and Koushi couldn’t be more pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
